


Lighter

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina spots a cutie at the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighter

Carolina see him from across the bar. His lighter flickering from where she could see it. The flashes bother her as they clicked back and forth. She had just killed it on the dance floor and you know, she thinks the cutie at the bar is who she's going to dominate next. She starts a slow walk over to him. She knows exactly how to draw them in. She's been at her game for quite a while. He doesn't look over to catch her walk and it makes her a little pouty, but it's nothing she can't handle. 

Carolina grabs the lights out of the mans hand. His head shifts in her direction. The man gives her a once over, dark hair moving with the head tilt. She grabs the man lighter, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"If I told you I liked your scars would you hold it against me?"

The man grins up at her. Smile predator like. With a raids eye brow he makes a daring move.

"Would I?"

Carolina smirks at him. She grabs his arm and he follows her to the dance floor. 

So two years later, when her husband Terrance is asking her if they can put a shark tank in the house, she has something to keep her calm.

**Author's Note:**

> You could ask yourself why I made this, it's been all of one week that the ship was even alive, but, you know,


End file.
